This is a Different Story
by Kary747
Summary: 5 years ago I, Kagome, was engaged to Sesshomaru. Now I want nothing but run from him like when he ran on the day of our wedding. Yet he all he wants is to correct the damage he did. I just hope my heart won't break even more now that he's back.


So I'm mainly doing this to improve my writing and grammar but I thought of this one day and decided to go on and write it. I really have no idea of where it'll go but I guess I'll figure it out along the way.

I just wish I owned Inuyasha.

Chapter 1

Reunited

I stare at my ceiling, like the world has frozen, nothing else exist yet, as I lay there on my bed, I know it's not true. I still have to get up for my class that starts in an hour. My essay for tomorrow is nowhere near done and HE is back. Sesshomaru. What I once thought was the love of my life. That is until I walked down the aisle just to find it empty. Had I really been five years? The pain in my chest made it feel like yesterday. Now I have to go and act like I'm whole.

"Hi, my name is Higurashi, Kagome. This is my fourth at the University of Tokyo. I'm majoring in history, hence my presence at an optional history class about Feudal era Japan. I lived on a shrine before coming to this university and that's where my interest for history came from." I plopped on my seat, annoyed at the mandatory introduction that the teacher was requiring. It was the second week of class and yet he felt it necessary for us to "get to know each other". I grabbed my notebook and began to sketch zoning out for the rest of these useless introductions. That is until I felt it. That radiating youki that was pulsing through the room I looked up in alarm. NO...he couldn't be here of ALL places. But there he was with his long swaying, silver hair and that gorgeous grace of his to flow into a room without seeming feminine. I felt as if it was nine years ago and I had just laid my eyes on him. Ugh, that same blush as once before came rushing to my cheeks, disgusting me. NO. I would NOT let this happen again. This is a different story. Still as I said that that fated day swooped through my mind.

*Flashback*

"Inuyasha…. Your house is HUGE! It's not even a house it's a mansion." I stood there in awe as this muscular teen smirk. "Yea, I know." He responded cockily. It had been my first day of high school and I had just met this guy but everything just hit off. It was as if we were a perfect match that is, until I met his brother. We enter to a house elegance and décor. I grad piano to my left, a butler to be right asking if he could "lighten" my load, and in the center the largest living room I had ever seen. I lit up like Christmas. I ran to the living room and gasped at how pretty it was. "I see you have brought another savage to delight in your only wonder, Inuyasha." I jumped at the voice it was husky yet honey-like as the same time. I turned to see an attractive guy sitting very eloquently reading a large book. He had yet to even look up but, at my gasp of his beauty, his eyes began to rise and I melted in those golden pools of wonder. He studied me and suddenly my mid-thigh skirt felt like a rag and my sweater like trash. I blushed heavily until I heard. "What do you mean by only wonder! You prick." Inuyasha appeared by my side and held my hand. He suddenly started pulling me to the opposite direction of the stunning guy but I stared over my shoulder. I swore I heard a chuckle but had no time to reflect. "Sorry bout that, that was my half-brother. He's a real ass but don't worry hopefully we won't have to see him. He never is around. That was the introduction to the heart break and torture of Sesshomaru.

*Present*

"Ahh just in time, Sesshomaru introduce yourself to the class." My oblivious teacher demanded. With golden eyes that never left mine he stated "My name is Sesshomaru. I am your new teacher assistant." Horror filled me as I flicked my sight to this useless teacher only to see him acknowledge this as truth. "Oh and just in case you forgot my name is Jaken. That seems it for today but make sure to check online because I will be asking for work to be handed in the nest class. You are dismissed." I quickly grabbed me my thing and moved with the flock staying in its protection. "Kagome" I heard but I never looked back to see those golden eyes.

I*************************************************

I don't know much about the major or the history itself so most will be….bull you could say.

Keep Reading and Review . :}


End file.
